Lost you (drabble)
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: "Jangan bersedih, Chan ."/ "Selalu ada kebaikan disetiap hal, walaupun ."/ "Baekhyun, maaf, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan . "/ CHANBAEK DRABBLE FANFIC/ Go read!


Tittle : Lost You

Author : CussonsBaekby

Genre : Angst gagal, hurt comfort

a/n : Ini ff udah pernah aku share di fb ku, tapi berhubung mungkin ada yang mau baca lg, jadi aku share di ffn..

Happy Reading ya~~

Angin berhembus, menggulung debu di ujung jalan, mengacarnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum melepaskannya ke angkasa. Chan Yeol buru-buru memejamkan matanya, membekap mulut dan hidungnya sendiri.

"Tolonglah, _Ahjussi_, Obat yang kubutuhkan itu sangat mahal, aku harus menebusnya seharga barang-barang ini!"

Lelaki itu tak mau bicara, segera menjauhi Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol pun mengeluh, wajah tampannya berlapis debu tipis dan tumitnya berdenyut karena terlalu lama berjalan.

Sudah hampir senja, namun harapan Chan Yeol habis terbakar matahari. Udara dimusim panas seperti ini seperti merambatnya api di permukaan kaca. Ia membayangkan wajah Baek Hyun yang sedang menunggunya dalam kecemasan yang sama. Chan Yeol ingin bisa memilih peruntungan.

Tapi, sejak kapan ada pilihan dalam hidupnya? Langka. Ia tidak memilih untuk mempunyai Orang tua yang tega membuangnya, Ia tidak memilih hidup seperti ini, terlalu sulit untuk remaja seusia dirinya, Ia tidak memilih bekerja seberat ini sekedar untuk mengisi perut.

Tapi nyatanya, inilah yang terjadi. Ia jarang menemui pilihan di hidupnya.

Hingga akhirnya Baek Hyun datang, menjadi mentari yang menghangatkan kehidupannya. Baek Hyun bukan sebuah pilihan, namun sebuah Anugrah, pemberian Tuhan.

"Chan Yeol, Kau kah itu?" lirih seseorang. Sebentuk wajah kuyu muncul hanya sekedar menengok pintu kamar apartemen kecil Chan Yeol. Orang itu Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol berbalik, menaptap Baek Hyun dan mendekat padanya.  
"Maaf Baek Hyun…" Ia menunduk.

"Tak ada makanan dan obat hari ini..." Ujar Chan Yeol lirih, seperti terisak.

Baek Hyun menggenggam tangan Chan Yeol, menariknya mendekat, duduk bersisian di sisi ranjang.  
"Jangan bersedih, Chan Yeol.."

Baek Hyun mengelus punggung Chan Yeol lembut, berusaha menenangkan Chan Yeol yang sedang gelisah.  
"Selalu ada kebaikan disetiap hal, walaupun sedikit.."

Chan Yeol tidak tahu cara apa yang bisa meredakan kegelisahan dihatinya. Dia cemas, bahkan suara Baek Hyun kian tak bertenaga.

"Baekhyun, maaf, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu.. "

Chan Yeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang kian sayu.

Baek Hyun tersenyum, mengibaskan kepalanya ringan.

"Tak apa..." Ia menghirup nafas dalam.  
"Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu, tapi malah sabaliknya ... Selama Chan Yeol disini, aku akan berusaha kuat."

Chan Yeol termenung, justru kata-kata Baek Hyun membuatnya terenyuh.  
Tak disangkal bahwa Baek Hyun mati-matian menahan sakit dan tangisnya. Ia tak mau menambah beban Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol merendahkan duduknya. Memeluk tubuh mungil Baek Hyun yang kian mengurus.

Ia merasa telah gagal menjaga Baek Hyun.

"Baekhyun…" Chan Yeol berucap lirih.

"Hmm?" Baek Hyun hanya bergumam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia menyukai saat-saat detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Chanyeol menyatu. Membentuk irama menenangkan.

"Aku Menyayangimu, Baek Hyun..." Chan Yeol memejamkan matanya.  
Baek Hyun mengangguk lemah, sangat lemah. Chan Yeol tersenyum, tangan kanannya terangkat, sekedar mengelus pelan helaian rambut Baek Hyun.

Helaan nafas panjang dan lemah terdengar jelas di telinga Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya terpejam. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Tunggu...  
Mana sahutan detak jantung Baek Hyun?

Senyumannya perlahan luntur, ia membuka pelan kedua matanya. Raut kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di Wajahnya.

"Baek Hyun?"

Hening

Tes~

Tes~

Entah apa yang dirasakan Chan Yeol sekarang. Bahkan ia tak mampu untuk sekedar menghapus bulir air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

Dengan perlahan, ia renggangkan pelukannya. Merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas bagai tak bernyawa.

Chan Yeol tertunduk, pikirannya kalut, membayangkan hal apa yag terjadi pada kehidupannya tanpa Baek Hyun. Apakah akan kembali kelam? atau...

Entahlah..

**Jika semua yang ada di hidup ku itu berharga..  
Yang paling berharga adalah kebahagiaanmu..  
Jika ada hal yang terburuk dalam hidupku,..  
Itu adalah disaat aku melihat kau menemui kematianmu..  
Jika Tuhan memberiku sebuah permintaan..  
Maka yang kuminta adalah..  
Jemput aku sebelum Dia menjemputmu..**

**Namun, tidak begitu.. **

**Ia telah menjemputmu..**

**Mengambilmu dari kehidupanku..**

**Aku.. Kehilanganmu...**

Aoksss…

Pendek bgt ya? Minta sequel ga? Ga janji lah..

Cuma mau publish yg udah ada aja soalnya..

Dan makasih bgt bwt yg udah review di ff 10080 translate.. thanks bgt,

Rasanya kalo karyanya di review itu kek dibeliin tiket exo showcase tau ga? #lebehhh

Ya udaah makasih deh bwt yang baca.. salam sayaaaang :*


End file.
